


Questions Unasked

by Chazz



Series: Obey Me! OT3 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Poly, Teasing, mild impact play, mild spanking, negotiation, poly discussions, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazz/pseuds/Chazz
Summary: In the aftermath of Diavolo's birthday party our reader and Lucifer are due to have a conversation. Which our reader is trying her best to avoid, for reasons.First chapter is romantic, second chapter is explicit. Could be read to stop as the first chapter if you so wish.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Female Reader
Series: Obey Me! OT3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	1. Sketchy decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for minor angst (this is tagged, but I like to flag this up) which gets resolved.

You really should make a better plan. 

Things were fine. It had been days since the party. You had arrived safely back at the House of Lamentation the next morning, after a wonderful breakfast from Barbatos, with no issue. Being an early riser had probably helped with that. 

Except there had been one problem. 

As you were coming into the house, quiet as you could so not to disturb anyone who may be nursing a hangover, you assumed you were alone in the cool entrance hall. You had closed the door, turning to go up the stairs and change. Only to see Lucifer stood halfway down the closest set of stairs, still as one of the dragon statues that guarded the passage. You froze, your mouth opening to say something but the words stalled on your lips. 

His eyes bore into yours, the red edges closer to fire-lit garnet than the usual deep cherry. You closed your mouth, biting your lip as you waited for him to say something. The moment stretched on for longer than you could stomach, the air between you heavy with whatever he was considering, and you dipped your head. Giving him a quick nod, you had rushed up the furthest staircase and hurried to your room. 

You knew there might be some sort of comment, of course. Lucifer was protective of Diavolo’s interests. Lucifer did not like interfering humans, despite what Diavolo might have said. You expected some sardonic quip from the demon. But the way he had stared at you, the intensity, had reminded you of his previous anger and that edge of fear had nipped at your heels with every step. 

So, you avoided him. It wasn’t a mature plan, but it would do until there was a little more certainty for you. An understanding of what was going to happen, once the two demons had spoken. 

You had hoped he’d be too busy to notice. The Sunday after the party everyone was a little tender, recovering from the revelry, so it was easy to stick to your room and just grab food when you felt like it. 

The start of the week presented a slightly tougher challenge, but you managed to avoid breakfast with the explanation of researching Devildom history for projects – an admiral goal and one you knew Lucifer couldn’t openly question. Everyone in the House of Lamentation was aware of his views on grades. 

It appeared you had been convincing enough that even Satan offered to help you, an overture that was just as surprising as it was suspicious. If he gave you some knowing looks while commenting on the party, well, you weren’t going to complain. It added to your cover. 

Which lasted until Wednesday. 

'I need to speak to you after classes,' came the message on you D.D.D. as you escaped another breakfast. 

Ignoring a message would be outright rude, which would not make anything better, but the idea of facing him up after the way he’d looked at you made your heart twist in anxiety. 

'I’ve agreed to meet Satan for studying at the library this afternoon,' you messaged back, hoping vainly it would put him off. You knew it wouldn’t, not a single interaction you’d had with Lucifer made that seem likely. You really had agreed to go over the end of the Celestial War and the development of the more recent hierarchy of demonic families today, though.

'I’m pleased to see you’re taking your studies so seriously. Come to see me afterwards.' 

You sighed, shoving your D.D.D. into your pocket. Of course, you should talk, it had been silly to think you could keep avoiding him. It didn’t make you feel any less anxious about it. 

It was late when you made it back from the library, bag bursting with notes and buoyed by your time with Satan. It wasn’t as if you were genuinely sick with worry about the class, but you were starting from scratch with this topic. It was nice to feel like you had more of a grip on it. 

You went up to your room and dropped your bag off, taking a minute to shed your uniform. If you were going to dressed down by Lucifer you may as well be comfortable while he did it. 

You pulled on a simple sundress; a red patterned piece you’d been talked into buying by Asmo. It was basic, a longer skirt with a split for movement, but the evening was muggy and you’d been overwarm in your jacket. 

'I heard you come in, I’ll expect you shortly,' pinged the message on your D.D.D. as you were tidying your hair. 

You growled at the chaser, throwing your D.D.D. onto the bed with frustration. This wouldn’t do. This was not adult behaviour. You were a grown woman, you could have an awkward conversation if that’s what it had to be, and then you could go back to eating breakfasts. 

You flopped onto the bed and plucked the device back up, making yourself set your shoulders and settle down. 

'Are you in your study?' you replied, keeping hold of the device as you slipped on some shoes and a light shawl you could fold the D.D.D. into. 

'No, my room.' Aw, hell. He might actually be going to murder you.

You left your bedroom and walked over to his, trepidation building in your gut as you got closer. It wasn’t like this had to be terrible. Maybe he just wanted to tell you off and that would be it. You hesitated as you reached the door, taking a deep breath and stilling the nerves you felt, then knocked. A few moments passed with just the sound of your heartbeat in your ears before you heard him call through. 

“The door’s open.” 

You tried the handle and found this was true, so let yourself in. Lucifer’s room was dimly lit, the overhead chandeliers turned off, so the just sidelights and fire gave a warm glow. Moonlight was coming through the tall windows, striping the floor with pearlescent ribbons that reached towards the long, low sofa he sat on. You’d expected him to be over by the fire, by his chess set, from how low his voice was through the door. He was in his more casual attire, black trousers and shirt with the tailored red waistcoat hugging close to his form. You couldn’t see his cape but there was no need for it in the room - while it was cooler than the corridor it certainly wasn’t cold.

“Hello,” you said, hovering by the entrance. 

“Good evening,” he said, eyes unreadable as he looked you over. He was tucked at the corner of the sofa, one arm hooked over the back by the elbow, the other hand tapping the D.D.D. perched on his thigh. He looked down, finishing something on the screen before clicking it off and setting in onto the table in front of him. His eyes turned back to you, his lips a thin, straight line as he pursed them together. 

“You wanted to see me,” you said, the earlier anxiety back and gnawing in your stomach. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said, tilting his head to one side.

“I…” You trailed off, struggling to find the right choice of words. “Yes.” 

“Why?” he asked immediately. You faltered, glancing down to your hands and back up to him. You chewed your lower lip, trying to articulate the uncertainty you’d felt since you bumped into him that morning. 

“I thought you were angry with me,” you said, voice wavering in your throat, embarrassed at saying it out loud. “When I saw you on the steps, the way you looked at me. And then you didn’t say anything, and I didn’t know what to say. I bolted.” 

He nodded, offering a little hum as he almost smiled. “Come closer.” 

You moved into the room, standing in front of the table so you were across from him. He shook his head, patting the sofa cushion instead. 

You raised a brow at him, uncertain, “Lucifer?” 

“Come here,” he said, patting the space again. You did as bid, moving around the table to slide next to him, leaving about an arm span between you as you sat. He shook his head, turning on the seat to face you. 

“I’m sorry,” you said before he could speak, fiddling with your shawl, “I should have come and spoken to you and I let it get away from me.” 

“It might have made things easier, but I’ve been enjoying your newfound enthusiasm for the history of the Devildom.” He smirked, eyes alight with amusement. 

“I mean it is my worst subject,” you said, giving a little laugh. “Doesn’t mean I should have acted that way though.” 

“You weren’t entirely wrong,” he said, and you hesitated, the ease you had felt evaporating. Looking up at him you could see he was watching for your reaction, shifting in his seat to bring his arm down and lean an elbow against the back of the sofa, his chest open to you. 

“You were angry?” you asked, swallowing the lump in your throat. 

“I was,” he said, a grim smile fleeting over his face, “You’ve been a most irritating indulgence for me.” 

You hesitated, unsure what to say to that. “Indulgence?” 

“Outside of my brothers, there are precious few I willingly share my time with. Diavolo and you are the highest on that list,” he said, flexing his fingers lightly, “That’s the indulgence. When I received a message from Diavolo, saying one of my preferred distractions was staying the night with him, I’ll concede there was some anger on my part.”

“I didn’t realise you felt that way,” you said. Reaching out you made to lay a hand on his arm but pulled back, unsure how he would react. “I didn’t intend to make you angry.” 

“It wasn’t you I was angry with,” he said, a low chuckle escaping him. “Not at all. Diavolo and I have shared many things throughout our relationship, sex has been one of them. Between ourselves and joint partners, you understand?” 

“I know the theory,” you said, now fully back into anxiety. Demonic homewrecker was not something you wanted to have stumbled into being. Diavolo had mentioned sharing, that implied a willingness for all parties, surely?

“I see I’ve worried you more,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not angry with you for sleeping with Diavolo.” Thank goodness. “I was angry with him for sleeping with you.” 

You blinked at him, eyebrows rising of their own accord, “I’m confused.” 

“You’re smart enough to bat Mammon away and the others wouldn’t dare try, with the obvious exception of Asmo. Given how distracted he is with Solomon I think it’s safe to say you’d be able to avoid his advances.” 

“I’ve managed to so far,” you said. 

“Did you ever wonder why I didn’t pursue you?” 

“You’re constantly working and you’ve tried to kill me a couple of times, I figured you were busy,” you said, surprised when he let out a bubbling laugh. 

“I can’t say that’s an unreasonable stance, can I?” he asked, catching the hand you had offered earlier. “Infuriating as you are, I would have done so if I thought it was an option.” 

“Why wasn’t it?” you asked. 

“I believed, given your position on the exchange program and your lack of magical skill, that it would be inappropriate. There’s an inherent imbalance I thought would be frowned upon.” 

“You couldn’t be seen doing something that would reflect badly on Diavolo,” you said, realisation clicking into place. 

“Precisely,” he said with a pleased little grin, bowing his head lightly, “Which rather goes out the window if Diavolo is sleeping with you.” 

“It’s been one time, I wouldn’t go as far as that.” 

“He would,” Lucifer said simply, the grin now turning into more of a smirk. “I understand you’ve had a conversation about how things will proceed?” 

“We had pillow talk, I don’t put much stock into that. People say lots of things when they’re coming down from a high.” 

Lucifer scoffed, giving your hand a little squeeze, “You’re very charitable to assume any demon would give up a prize once earned.” 

“I’m a person, not a prize,” you said, tilting your chin at him. It was a hollow gesture, but you had no time for that sort of treatment. 

“Of course,” he said, eyes hovering lower to look over your dress, “I misspoke. Diavolo wouldn’t say anything about these endeavours lightly. Nor would I.” 

“Good to know,” you said, some of the earlier tension easing out of your shoulders. “There was some discussion about the three of us working something out.” 

“Was there now?” he asked, hiking an eyebrow at you. 

“You know there was if you’ve spoken to Diavolo.”

“I’ll admit it was discussed,” he said, letting go of your hand to move his fingers closer. Gently slipping your shawl loose he rubbed aimless patterns over your inner wrist, feather light. “He and I have had time to learn each other’s preferences. I wouldn’t want you to feel that there was unequal treatment between us, if we were to do such things.”

You paused, closing your eyes at he continued to trace over your skin. 

“I can see what you mean. Equally, I wouldn’t want to mess anything up if you have a good thing going on.” 

“Is that how the humans would put it?” he asked, voice low and full of amusement.

“It covers a lot of bases,” you say with a little shrug, letting your shawl fall lower. You opened your eyes again, inhaling sharply at the look he was giving you. That same intensity was present but you couldn’t mistake the spark of something else there, the heat making you swallow. 

“Diavolo mentioned you had a discussion about computability,” he said, reaching up to unhook the material from your shoulder. He ran his fingers down the outside of your arm, the warm leather surprisingly soft against your skin. 

“I think it’s healthy to make sure things work as expected before setting out for anything more adventurous. Situations with more than two people need extra work, you want to know it’s got a good basis.” 

“I adore a partner who thinks things through,” he said, making you laugh. 

“Safe, sane and consensual are good starting points, I find.” 

“I did hear you accused Diavolo of only wanting you because he was drunk,” he said, brows rising slightly. 

“I asked if he was sure because he’d been drinking, yes,” you said, cheeks heating a little. 

“How delightfully naïve to think Diavolo could be influenced by that. I heard something else, too.” His fingers traced back up your arm, skimming along your collarbone through your dress. 

“What was that?” you asked, breath catching in your throat as his gloves went over the dip of skin at your neckline. 

“He didn’t give me any details, I hasten to say, but he told me to be sure to discuss boundaries. I don’t think you needed him to say that, but he felt the need to remind me, so I wanted to give you the opportunity.” 

“I did tell him I was a bit of a sub,” you said, careful to keep your voice level. He smiled, his tongue peaking out to lick along his lower lip. “And that I don’t like hands around my neck. Teeth, lips, tongue, that’s all good, but no grasping it.” 

“I would never assume such contact was agreeable without question but thank you for telling me.” 

“It’s fine, I would’ve said it either way. Is there anything you’d prefer I didn’t do?” 

“Did you have something in mind?” he asked, hand stilling. 

“You have scars. Not everyone’s comfortable with those being touched, too sensitive in all sorts of ways. If you want me to keep hands off that’s no issue.” 

His face changed, for just an instant, mouth falling open as his eyes narrowed. It melted away into an easy grin, shaking his head at you again, “What an observant little thing you are.” He let his fingers slip down the front of your dress, flicking your shawl away so it slipped off. 

“Just trying to be decent,” you said, voice catching as he skimmed the length of your body, gripping your thigh to turn you towards him. 

“Don’t worry about decency,” he said, cupping the back of your head, “I lost such qualms long ago. Though I find it endearing you would be this considerate.” 

Before you could respond he had pulled you into a kiss, firm pressure from his hand as he tilted his lips against yours. You gave a little yelp as he bit your lower lip, teeth on the right side of sharp to steal your breath. 

“Biting’s a bit of a thing,” you said against his lips, letting your hands begin to explore a little, feeling the strength of his thighs through his trousers. 

“Is it now?” he asked, eyes flashing in the low light. “Come here.” 

He pulled you closer, moving on the sofa so you had room to straddle him. You tilted forward, chest pressed to his for a moment as you shifted your skirt. He took the chance to run his hands along your waist, up over your ribs and then down to grip your hips, earning a light groan from you as he did. 

You ducked your head, sitting back on his thighs and wrapping your arms around his neck for leverage. 

“Hips too,” you murmured, close to his ear. He hummed in response, fingers digging into your back. 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” he asked, letting his hands slip lower to cup the swell of your ass through your dress. 

“Wouldn’t do to be boring,” you said, leaning back into his grip as he squeezed the muscles. 

“I don’t think you’ve managed that since you arrived,” he said, nosing into your jawline and pressing open mouthed kisses along your throat, nipping occasionally. You moaned, biting your lip to dampen the sound. It just seemed to amuse him further. “Concerned about someone hearing?” 

“Seems impolite,” you said, whimpering as he bit down at the fading mark Diavolo had left on your neck. 

“The walls are thick enough to keep things quiet unless someone’s listening at the door. And if they’re foolish enough to do that, they deserve to hear it,” he said, biting at the same spot. You cried out, pushing your hips forward against him as he slipped his hands down, massaging along your thighs and inching your skirt higher. 

“Should we relocate?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder to his bed. 

“Already so eager?” he asked, smirking at you. 

“I was more thinking less chance of me falling off you there,” you said, squealing as he gave your ass a firm slap. 

“As if I would let you fall,” he said, rubbing over the spot, “Do you trust me so little?” 

“I’m nearly six foot, it’s unwieldy,” you muttered, burying your head in the join of his neck while your face burned. 

“That’s for me to determine, surely?” he asked, rubbing along the outside of your thigh. 

You snorted, refusing to agree and instead pecking kisses to his throat, tangling your fingers into his hair. It was soft and thick, warm against you as you lightly pulled and scratched over the edge of his hairline. He growled, grip tightening on you, and shivered before you felt a surge of power. 

Startled you pulled back to see he was now in his demonic form, eyes glowing as he looked at you. 

“Take it you like scratching then?” you asked, quickly setting your hands on his shoulders. 

“I have an enthusiasm for that, certainly,” he said, shifting on the sofa, “Which befits your earlier request. Hold on.” 

“What do you mean?” you asked, squeaking when he gripped under your legs and stood up. You clung to him, ignoring his chuckle as you pressed close.


	2. Painted words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore new boundaries with Lucifer

He walked over to the bed, setting you down on it and removing his now black waistcoat. You slipped off your shoes and watched him remove his necklace, placing it carefully on a small table at one side. He pulled his gloves off with slow precision, smiling when he caught your gaze. 

“Care to take something else off?” he asked. 

“From you or me?” you asked, giddy with nerves and the sight of him before you. He was lean as a dancer and stood with the same poise, his whole frame seeming ready to move in an instant. 

“I was considering your dress but if you’d rather assist me….” He trailed off, letting his hands fall by his sides. “By all means.” 

You stood up off the bed and moved in front of him, briefly laying your hands on his chest before you began to unbutton his shirt. You looked down, watching your fingers move so you didn’t miss one, but stilled when you felt him reach for the zip of your dress. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, tugging just a little on the metal. 

“Yes,” you said, glancing up to him briefly before going back to his shirt, “I just expected you to want this done first.” 

“Are you trying to predict my preferences?” he asked, crooking a finger under your chin to make you look at him. He was like a cat, teeth on show and eyes sparkling. You shook your head a little, captivated by the way he was looking at you. Your eyes wandered to the gem in his forehead, the curve and spike of his horns nestled amongst his dark hair. He raised a brow at you. 

“No,” you forced out, swallowing to ease the tightness in your throat. 

“Good,” he said, staring to unzip your dress with slow pull, “I have no issue expressing them.” 

“I’d expect nothing less, you seem to be exacting in everything,” you said, tugging his shirt loose to undo the last buttons.

It fell open just as he reached the end of your zip, the weight of the material sagging against your shape. He eyed you as he brought his hands round your waist, dragging the material with the movement, and you dropped your shoulders slightly to let the dress slip from you. He gave a low hum, letting his fingers dance up along your arms before he pulled you to him. You stepped out of your dress, kicking it away, surprised at the warmth of him against you. 

“You look delicious,” he said, wrapping his arms around you and shucking his shirt off first one shoulder, then the other. You sighed as you felt his chest against you, shivering in contrast to the coolness of the room. 

“Thank you,” you said, letting your hands wander along his back, skimming against the join of his wings and the firm muscle. You glided your fingernails up the dip of his spine and he hissed air, grabbing your ass and pulling your hips to meet his, a firm indication of his approval driving against his trousers. 

“If you’re hoping to push me into reacting you’re misguided,” he said, leaning down to nip at your neck. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you said, grinding your hips harder against him. “Though I was going to offer to give you some assistance with that.” 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, face expressionless. 

You smirked at him, fingers dipping to his waistband and toying with the button. “I’d hate to overstep new boundaries, but you strike me as someone who enjoys seeing someone kneel.” 

“Flattery is supposed to be my dominion,” he said, sucking his lower lip in as if to taste his words. 

“Am I wrong?” you asked, being rewarded with a broad smile. 

“Not at all, I’d relish the sight.” 

“Here, or on the bed?” you asked, slipping the button free as you watched him. 

“Here,” he said, unclipping the silver chain on his hip and looping on the other, so it fell straight. You leant up, pressing a kiss to his lips as you pushed his trousers lower, scratching over the dip of his hips. He moaned, shifting a little under your hands, before you went down onto one knee. 

He was hard and had shoved his underwear down with the trousers, meticulous even in this. You let one hand trail over his length as you got comfortable, encircling the base of him with your thumb and forefinger. You weren’t going to be able to take all of him, at least not this time, but you were still planning to make him feel good. He took a deep breath, threading his fingers into your hair and massaging your scalp.

You licked lightly under his head, flicking the underside of your tongue against him before you sucked just the tip. He sighed, tugging your hair as you pulled back off, trailing lower along his shaft before coming back up to take him in your mouth. 

He was thick, not unpleasantly so but enough that you enjoyed working your tongue along his underside while he pressed against you. You bobbed your head, moving him deeper as you traced the nails of your free hand down the outside of his thigh, humming in agreement as he twitched against you. 

“That’s a poor idea,” he said, voice thick, and you glanced up to him. He was gazing at you, mouth slightly open, his fingers still moving against the back of your head. He wasn’t gripping you too hard but you could feel the restraint he was exercising in the tension of his muscles. You hummed again, enjoying the thrust of his response. He had a natural curve which made it easier to nestle him into the back of your mouth, rolling your head a little to work him against you. Moving your hand in tandem with your tongue you eased into a rhythm, alternating between having him snug into your heat and teasing his tip. 

“Wicked thing,” he said, fisting the hair close to the nape of your neck, “What I would do with you.” You sucked harder in response and he growled, tugging your hair back so you pulled away. You blinked at him, eyes watering a little and he cupped your face, running a thumb over your lip. 

“What would you do to me, then?” you asked, a little breathless. 

“On the bed,” he said, helping you stand. You turned to get on it and he caught your wrist. “Stop.” 

You paused, glancing back to him, “Hm?” 

“I would prefer you without these.” He ran a finger along your bra strap. “Might I remove them?” 

“Sure,” you said, turning so he could unhook you. He did and ran his hands over your back, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he skimmed the material off. He lowered his hands to your hips, thumbing over the waistband of your underwear. “Those too,” you said, dipping your hips a little in encouragement. He laughed low in his throat, biting the spot he had kissed before. 

“Lie on your back for me, beautiful,” he said as he pushed them lower, letting you step out of them and crawl onto the bed. You did as he asked, settling on to the bed and glancing up to the painting above you. It reminded you of a smaller Guernica, the great grey, black and white shapes evoking the same wonder. 

You were brought back to him by the bed dipping, Lucifer hovering over you as he sought your lips, kissing you down into the sheets. You squirmed underneath him, the press of him against you not enough to give anything other than a yearning for more. His hair had come loose, tickling against you as he went lower, pressing his teeth to your neck. You reached up to his shoulders, planning to pull him back for more but instead he sat up slightly and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. You moaned, frustration and arousal twisting in you as you rocked your hips.

“No distractions,” he said, leaning his weight slightly onto your wrists as he went back to your neck. He bit over the fading marks from Diavolo, laughing as you tugged against his hold and moved underneath him. “Are you always so difficult?” 

“Only when I’m having fun,” you said, gasping when he started to suck a mark below your collarbone, playing with the skin between his teeth. 

“Perhaps I should ask Diavolo what he did to make you behave,” he said, smirking at you. 

“Assuming I did,” you said, pushing your thigh up against his hardness. He growled, eyes flashing as he ground into you for a moment. 

“Or I could just invest in restraints.” 

“I figured you saved those for the skeleton,” you said, unreasonably pleased to see him smile at the joke. 

“I’ll only tie you up like that if you ask very nicely,” he promised, returning to marking you. He slipped lower, mouthing over your chest before he began to lick and suck one nipple. You whined, trapped under his weight and unable to get contact where you wanted it. 

“Lucifer,” you said, breath catching in your throat as he bit lightly at your skin. 

“So responsive,” he said as he moved to your other breast, his free hand tracing down your waist and gripping your hip. You shuddered at the contact, taut as a wire as he continued to play with you. “Lie still for me, sweet.” 

You blushed at the name, swallowing your response. You weren’t one to be bashful, but he managed to make you colour up. That deepened to a flush when you realised what Lucifer was planning, as kisses went down past your ribs and onto your lower stomach. You tensed when he let go of your wrists, resisting the urge to squirm under his touch. 

He shuffled down the bed, gently running his hands over your thighs and grasping them to encourage you to separate them. Nudging the inside of your knee further away he began to peck light kisses to the soft inner skin, fixing one of his arms over his head to press down against your hips. You whimpered, pushing your head back against the bed to distract yourself from the tease of his tongue as it flashed against you. He went lazily up, lingering on bits that made you twitch or flinch, leaving you gasping and shivering. 

He reached your hips with a slow determination, stilling whenever you moved too much. Slipping his tongue over your entrance with a deliberate flick he hummed before circling your clit. You moaned, covering your face with one arm as you fought to keep yourself still. He paused, tapping your hip lightly with his fingers. You glanced down to him, biting your lip. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

You nodded, giving a shaky breath, “Yeah, just hard to keep still.” 

“Wicked thing,” he said, shaking his head, “Try hard for me.” 

Your response was stolen as he began to lick against you again, tongue trailing tight circles around your clit. A hand slid up your thigh, grazing his nails over the sensitive marks he’d left earlier. He dipped a finger into you, growling as he pressed deeper. 

“So ready for me already,” he said as he pulled back slightly, slowly moving inside you as he watched your face. You were trying your hardest to remain in place, not to rock your hips into his touch or grab his hair and pull him closer to you. The teasing and needling questions had you overwarm and needy, wanting to feel him against you, wanting to push past the meandering touches. 

“I, Lucifer,” you stammered, voice strained. 

“Yes?” he asked, a second finger entering you as he pushed back in, glancing over the most sensitive spot within you only to move off again, making your head spin with sensation. He was maddeningly calm, just the heat in his gaze giving away his own enjoyment. 

You couldn’t grasp the words you wanted to say, whining when he crooked his fingers and pushed against the bundle of nerves that made you flinch. He chuckled, pressing back into them as he lowered his head against you again. He sucked your clit and you couldn’t help bucking into his touch, the white heat pooling in your lower stomach too much. 

“Be still,” he said, pulling off you only to begin moving quicker inside. You groaned, your thighs trembling from the effort. 

“I’m close,” you gasped, hands fisting the bedsheets so you had something to grab, something to ground you. 

“Good,” Lucifer said, head dipping down again. He licked quickly against you, his fingers relentlessly rubbing the spot inside as you gasped for him. You tipped over the edge, vision going white for a moment as you were overcome with it. He continued to stoke you through the aftermath, only pulling himself away when you whimpered from oversensitivity. 

Your breath was shallow as you grabbed for him, tugging him up to kiss, running your hands over his shoulders. He curled into the contact, cupping your cheek and letting you cling to him as he caged you in. He licked his fingers with a greedy smirk, arching a brow at your curious look. 

“You’re so good for me,” he said, pecking kisses to your cheeks and lips. You swallowed, nodding a little as you caught your breath. 

“I can do what I’m told sometimes,” you said, running your fingers through his hair and lower, mapping the spread of his back. The join of his wings was velvet soft and warm as blood – you carefully traced the sliver of skin between flesh and feathers. He shuddered, catching your lips again as he pressed against you. 

“I expect you can do even better than that, in the future,” he said between kisses, eyes hazy as he pulled back. “Sit up, and turn over onto your knees.” 

“Like this?” you asked, shifting so you were on hands and knees, looking at him over your shoulder. You knew it was a cliché, biting your lip to push the image further, and were rewarded with a firm slap to your rear. 

“You don’t need to act, sweetness,” he said, shifting closer a pressing a kiss to your back, “Unless we’ve agreed that beforehand. I bet you could do some wonderful thing for that.” 

“Any you had in mind?” you asked, pushing back against him as he ran his hands lightly over your back. 

“I may have considered it, but that’s a discussion for another time,” he said, draping over you for a moment. The heat of his chest against your back was delicious, made more so when he snaked an arm underneath you to hug you closer for a beat. “If I go too hard, or you’re in pain, tell me.”

“Ok,” you said, rolling your hips in encouragement. He purred, the rumble warm against you as he let go and sat back. 

“So demanding, we’ll have to do something about that.” he said, trailing his nails down your spine. He gripped your hips, lining himself up with you and pressing slowly in. He kept the pressure up as he sank forward, pulling you back as he did. You whined, letting your head drop for a moment as he came flush to your thighs. His shape meant he was right onto your sensitive point and you moaned as he began to move, pulling out almost fully before thrusting in again. He kept hold of your hips, shifting you against him in time with his rhythm, rocking himself deeper as your skin met. 

You brought your head up, gasping as he moved a hand lower to circle your sensitive clit, muscle shaking as he sped up. 

“Harder,” you said, unsure if you meant his fingers or his hips, sensations bleeding together as heat coiled in your stomach. He obliged, picking up speed as he moved against you until the arousal was overwhelming, tipping you over the edge. 

You stiffened against him, moaning as you came apart. He folded over you, hips stuttering as he chased his own end, looping an arm underneath to help support you. You didn’t need it, but the gesture made you warm with the thought of it. He groaned low in your ear, the sound making you shiver against him as he came. 

You tried to catch your breath as you both stilled, the weight of him against your back reassuringly heavy. 

“Stay with me,” he murmured, holding you against him as he shifted on the bed. 

“Of course,” you said, lazily content as he slid one leg down, lowering you both onto the spread and spooning you from behind. You hadn’t expected him to be a cuddler. He nosed into the nape of your neck, kissing along your throat and hairline, making you giggle. 

“Hold still,” he said, pressing a kiss to your jaw and reaching to the small table beside the bed. He grabbed a towel and passed it to you, letting you settle yourself before he pulled out. “Stay here.” 

He got up off the bed, walking through a side door you presumed was to an en suite. You laid back on the bed, eyes going over the painting as you listened to the noise of water running. Something about the picture gave you a sense of religious overtones but you couldn’t place quite where from, the symbology different to those you recognised. You turned over, propping you chin on your hand as you looked at it. 

“Curious?” he asked from behind you, making you jump slightly. He knelt next to you, dropping kisses along your spine. 

“There’s something familiar about it but I don’t know what,” you said, rolling over so you could look at him.

“You’re probably not familiar enough with our history yet, but I’m pleased you like it,” he said, running his finger along your collarbone. From this angle you could see the deep red in his eyes, pomegranate bright in the low light. He noticed your look, tilting his head to one side, “Yes?”

“You could kill someone with your jawline,” you said, smiling at him. 

“Can’t say I’ve tried that approach,” he said, shaking his head at you. “How hot do you like the shower? I tend to run warm naturally.” 

“Naturally,” you said, sitting up, “I can head back to my room if you’d prefer?” 

“Absolutely not,” he said, moving onto the bed so he could put an arm around your shoulder, hugging you closer. “Stay the night.” 

“You’re not concerned about questions from your brothers?” 

“Given Satan’s recent comments I don’t think they’d dare.” 

“Do I want to know?” you asked, face flooding red.

“I think he was trying to rile me rather than anything else, but he highlighted Diavolo’s habit of marking those he cares for. I may have borne a few of such marks before,” he said, rubbing his neck with a sly smile. 

“You a switch?” you asked before you could stop yourself, pit of your stomach flipping as the words came out. 

He laughed, pressing a kiss to your temple. “Not so much, but Diavolo can be very convincing. He’ll be wary of that with you for a while, influence is a concern for both of us.” 

“Oh yes, I have a track record for being such a lamb,” you said, raising your brows at him. He smirked, yanking you into his lap unexpectedly. 

“You seem determined to be as bull-headed as either of us,” he said, wrapping his arms around you as you squirmed. 

“On that subject,” you said, squeaking as he bit lightly on your neck, tipping your head back to give him more access. “Are you comfortable with the idea of the three situation?” 

“I think this evening shows it would be entirely workable,” he said, running his tongue over a bruise you could feel forming. 

“That’s not what I mean,” you said, arching into his touch, “I’d love to do that again, and, well, more. With both of you. But…” You hesitated, dropping your head against his shoulder.

“Are you concerned about communication?” he asked, nuzzling your cheek. 

“Sort of,” you said, looking up at him, “I’ve more idea of how this would work in the human world. There’s more layers, here.” 

“Quite reasonable,” Lucifer said, hugging you tighter, “Sensible, in fact. At risk of betraying what I said earlier, perhaps you’d be reassured by the fact Diavolo and I have more experience. We can guide you if needed.” 

You nodded, sighing as you felt him begin to bite at your neck again. “That’s very distracting.” 

“I’d hope so. Come on, let’s share the water and you can tell me any other concerns you may have.” He disentangled from you, pushing off the bed. 

“Will you bite them away too?” you asked, scrambling up to follow him towards the bathroom. 

“I was rather hoping I might explore some more of what your mouth can do before we retire,” he said, raising a brow at you. “It would be unbecoming of me to keep you up too late, but another small indulgence couldn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. There will be a further story with Lucifer/Diavolo/reader in the future.


End file.
